


Future - Day 7

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Brought to you by the most forgetful author in the world, Established Relationship, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2020, M/M, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: Karma is going through his government interviews, Gakushuu's future career is on track, they can't legally get married anyway, but it's not an Asano thing to give a damn
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Future - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT  
> I'm stupid.  
> END OF FUN FACT
> 
> Literally, this was written at the same time as the 6 others. I forgot to post it. I completely forgot, then didn't think about it anymore, and now that Karushuu Week 2021 is happening, I was looking at my 2020 posts to see what formatting I had for titles and such, and I realized I never actually posted Day 7. Absolute one braincell energy.  
> So you are getting it now because hell, I wrote it, I'm posting it. And later today you'll get day 1 of Karushuu Week 2021 because for one I will be on goddamn time with an event!
> 
> On this lovely note, have a good read. Also since it's been so long since my first post in that collection, just as a reminder, I write Karma as hard of hearing and wearing hearing aids. Gakushuu and him can sign. If I sometimes describe signs, though, it will be British Sign Language, because I don't know Japanese Sign Language.

Gakushuu mindlessly scrolled down his inbox, checking for any important email he might have missed. He had gotten here a bit too early, as he usually did. He glanced up from his phone, taking in the massive building in front of him. Ministry of finances and economy, uh. He leaned back against the wall. Around five minutes left for the set of interviews to be over, though Karma might hang around a bit to chat. Any contact he could get with the people working there would be a good first step. The interviews were a formality, Gakushuu didn’t doubt a single second that the redhead would tear through them and make it look easy.

Considering how relaxed the smug twat had been this morning, he probably thought the same. 

He opened an email. Invitation to dinner. Eh. He was fresh out of university and doing his internship in a large corporation. That made Karma even more needlessly smug, knowing he would be the first salaried one of them two, as he would get a job right after his interviews. 

If he heard him call him a househusband one more time, he was going to strangle him. Though that was good motivation to climb the corporate ladder a bit quicker. They’d need it anyway, both of them were eager to move out of their paper-walled apartment. Really, nobody should have to listen to their neighbours’ every move. 

It all felt very...Official. As students, there was nothing surprising with them living together, and most people usually assumed they were just flatmates splitting the cost of rent. But soon they would move again, together, pick a place they liked, rather than whatever was cheap and reasonably close to their schools. 

His hand in his pocket lightly touched a small, black box. 

It all around felt like the right moment. Not that they could _actually_ get married, but did Gakushuu care? No. Though he hadn’t found the right instant yet. He had given up on trying to think of one, exuberant displays weren’t his thing nor Karma’s (well, not exuberant displays of love and whatnot, anyway, Karma only specialized in exuberant displays of mischief), and just started carrying the box with him. When he would feel like it was the right time, he would do it.

At that rate, it was more likely the redhead would accidentally find it but whatever. That would work too. 

“Ooh, I get a personal escort home? Is that what it’s like when you become important?” 

Gakushuu looked up from his phone, a slight smile tugging at his lips at the sight of Karma.

“I was worried you might have annoyed someone enough for them to hire a couple of thugs to beat you in some back alley on the way back,”

“Oh, so you came to steal my fun? Wouldn’t say no to beating up a couple of thugs in some back alley. Those interviews were horribly anticlimactic, I have energy to spare!”

Trust Akabane Karma to call a set of interviews known for how intense and hard they were  _ anticlimactic _ . 

“Keep that energy for something more productive, then,” he suggested, pocketing his phone and heading for the parking lot’s exit. 

“Well, I have a few productive things in mind I could spend energy on when we get home…”

Gakushuu made a point of giving him an uninterested glance.

“Finally going to clean the inside of the oven?”

A plaintive noise answered. Ah, why was he even bothering with the ring, really? They were practically an old married couple already.

He still managed to get some information on how the interviews went on their walk home, though Karma was more interested in telling him about some of the other candidates he had the occasion to see. They were his potential future colleagues, after all.

Gakushuu pushed open their apartment’s door, letting himself in. He barely had the time to turn around to close it that he was pulled, spun around, and pushed against it, hungry lips finding his, his eyes widening. Past the initial surprise, he wrapped his arms around Karma’s neck and fervently returned the kiss, nipping on the redhead’s bottom lip as revenge for catching him off guard. The other laughed in the kiss and dragged his hands down his body. His only warning was to feel the slender fingers clutch at the back of his thighs before being lifted up against the door. 

“Productive enough activity for you?” Karma mused.

“I don’t know, seems like a lot of talking and not a lot of productivity right now,” he scoffed back, firmly wrapping his legs around the other’s hips.

Ah, always so easy, he thought as Karma attacked his neck. Teeth grazed against his skin and he sighed as he felt a hickey being sucked right above his collarbone. 

“How did you get horny from government interviews?”

“Ah...Do not undermine the inherent sex-appeal of financial planning and economic development,”

Gakushuu couldn’t help his snort, soon swallowed as Karma kissed him again, pressing him harder against the door. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the other’s lips moved to his neck once again, gracing every inch of his pale skin with kisses. His hands left his thighs and tugged at his shirt, expertly undoing the unbuttons. Ah, they were starting to have quite a lot of experience in unbuttoning, weren’t they? He tangled his fingers in the bright red locks, pulling lightly. 

Suddenly, his back was off the door. He tightened his hold on Karma who carried him across their apartment and to the bedroom. He groaned as he was unceremoniously thrown on the bed, glaring at the redhead who was pulling his shirt over his head...Forgetting he was wearing a tie.

Gakushuu had a hard time keeping his laughter in as Karma pretty much strangled himself with his tie, and came to his rescue, pulling the shirt back down and carefully undoing the tie.

“Fool,”

“Don’t laugh,”

The strawberry blond still chuckled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s reddened cheeks.

The aggravating shirt and tie finally gone, Karma pushed him back on the bed, forcing him on his back before straddling his hips, smirk back on his face. Gakushuu’s breath hitched as he reached out for his thighs, stroking them lightly through the fabric of his pants. His hands found their way to the belt, pulling it undone.

“Oh, I have a dinner out next friday, so don’t expect me home then,”

“Could you not think of your agenda when we are in bed?”

“Well, make me,”

Karma grinned at the challenge and leaned in, lips trailing down Gakushuu’s body, licking along the thin lines of his faintly defined muscles. He tugged his pants down, covering his boxers with his hot mouth without warning. The strawberry blond groaned and sat up. Warmth washed over him and he slouched forward slightly, hands tangled in Karma’s hair. The redhead had pulled down his boxers and taken his cock in his mouth, working it up to be completely hard. Soft curses slipped past his lips, he gripped harder at the red locks in his hands, feeling a hand massage his balls.

Karma pulled away with a drawn-out wet noise, smugly smiling at him. 

“Lay back down,” he ordered.

Gakushuu wasn’t usually the kind to obey orders, but he always had a hard time going against Karma’s wishes when they were in bed, knowing how worth it it was to just comply. The bastard knew it and milked it completely, too.

The redhead shimmied out of his pants, fully conscious of the feverish violet eyes on him, and reached out for the nightstand. His hand easily found their bottle of lube and he re-focused on Gakushuu, enjoying the view as he popped open the bottle. 

Everyone could see Asano Gakushuu looking perfect in his tailored suits, not a hair out of place, flawless skin. Only  _ he  _ got to see him completely flushed, a beauty of a hot mess, his lips swollen from their kisses and his strawberry blond locks messed up. 

And gasping and cursing when he poured cold lube over his erection without warning. He grinned sweetly at him as he wrapped his slender fingers around it, his thumb going over the slit. Gakushuu’s failed attempt at a glare quickly turned hazy as he followed Karma’s other hand going behind himself. Hard to stay mad for long in those circumstances. 

He pressed his hands against the redhead’s thighs, squeezing them. He pulled him a bit closer and watched attentively the way his cheeks reddened, lips parting to let out a sigh.

“If you weren’t so stubborn and let me do it for you,” he pointed out.

“Ah? But I like it when you are not in charge,” 

Gakushuu scowled and reached out, letting his hand trail over Karma’s thigh before taking his cock, rolling his thumb along the side. A gasp erased the devilish smile from the redhead’s lips.

“Not true, sometimes you like when I’m in charge,” 

“Right,” Karma breathed in. 

The strawberry blond had to remove his hand when his lover moved around. He gulped as both his hands came into sight, landing on his chest to help Karma leverage himself above him. 

“But tonight isn’t one of those times,”

They both held their breath in as the redhead slowly sunk onto Gakushuu’s length, closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath at last. His lover’s fingers dug into his thighs from the familiar pleasure, moaning slowly. Karma gently rocked himself back and forth, whining as he tried to get friction against his prostate. The strawberry blond let him do as he pleased for a bit, but soon jerked his hips up, smirking as that earned him a moan.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s body. The bed creaked under their movements (and no doubt the neighbours were cursing them out again) and they made little efforts to stifle their moans. Gakushuu pressed his burning face against Karma’s shoulder, panting hard. He had no clue how the redhead got so frustrated in so little time, but he was riding him so desperately and hard it took all his willpower to not come too fast. 

Their lips found each other, the redhead mumbling against his mouth, curses and sweet words mixed in. Gakushuu moaned louder as he felt nails dig into his back, and soon Karma’s teeth were against his shoulder, the redhead a trembling mess as he came against their stomach. 

His lover didn’t give him the time to relax from his orgasm, holding him tighter against him and jerking his hips up until he reached completion too, feeling drunk from the sweet smell of the redhead and the way he moaned so sweetly against his ear.

Much less sweetly, Karma dropped all his weight on him, causing him to fall back on his back and groan.

“You’re heavy,” he mumbled, which went ignored.

“You didn’t use a condom…” the redhead whined.

“You say that as if I had any control whatsoever over what happened,”

Karma laughed. Couldn’t deny that. Besides, it wasn’t like they needed condoms, they were very much exclusive. They did make clean up easier though. He slipped off his lover, laying down next to him with an arm wrapped around his body, staying silent as they both tried to get their breath back. He was very much dozing off, when an annoying ringing in his ears brought him back to reality. He grumbled against his tinnitus and rolled over on his back.

“Flattered that you were so horny for me you even forgot to remove your hearing aids,” Gakushuu snorted.

Considering that was always the first thing Karma did when he got home, it was flattering, really.

“Can you get me my box? I think it was in my jacket. And my jacket is, uh, somewhere on the ground,”

Gakushuu hummed in answer, getting up to retrieve their clothes. He easily found Karma’s hearing aids box in his jacket, but as he took his own jacket, he froze slightly, feeling the shape of the little black box he had been carrying everywhere. He peered over the bed, taking in the sight of his slender boyfriend, sprawled naked on the bed and stretching his limbs out. It was as good of a moment as any other. Just the two of them. 

With a slight frown (he was absolutely sure Karma would accept, it wasn’t even an issue, but he was still slightly nervous), he stood up and tossed him the box, before immediately disappearing in the bathroom to get a towel to clean themselves up.

Karma caught it easily and raised his eyebrows when he noticed it wasn’t the box he had asked for. He somehow didn’t register what it was until he opened it, and burst out of laughter when he finally realized it upon seeing the thin silver ring. 

Gakushuu’s face became crimson and he tossed the towel at the redhead’s face.

“What are you laughing for?” he grumbled.

“You chucked an engagement ring at my face, Shuu!” 

“Yes, well, laughing is no proper answer to a proposal,”

That just made Karma’s laughter double as Gakushuu made his way to their bed, picking the towel back up to wipe off any semen they had gotten on themselves. He gave the redhead the actual box for his hearing aids and felt an arm being wrapped around his waist, making him look up.

“Don’t pout, Shuu, you know I’m saying yes,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I feel so terrible it was so late lmao.
> 
> See you later today for Karushuu Week 2021, woo!


End file.
